Not enough (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: Premier jour de la vie étudiante de Stiles, loin de son loup garou préféré. (Une fanfiction de Phoenixstein)


**Not enough. (fr)**

_Ce n'est pas suffisant._

Auteur : _**Phoenixstein**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Note de l'auteure : **_Fiction du futur dans laquelle Stiles vient juste de commencer la fac _

_Derek est resté à Beacon Hills._

_L'inspiration m'est venue de ce gif… (visible ci-dessus)_

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Toujours une traduction d'un texte de Phoenixstein. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette auteure. Celui- là est plutôt d'une ambiance légère, bien que le contenu soit loin d'être innocent. :- Bonne lecture._

* * *

Il n'existait pas de surnom à l'eau de rose entre eux. Il n'y avait pas de "mon amour", "mon trésor", "ma douceur". Stiles quelque fois l'appelait encore "loup grognon" quand il grognait trop Derek en revanche lui susurrait à l'oreille des choses comme "lil' red hoodie (1)", mais seulement avant de se retrouver tous les deux somnolant sur un lit défait.

D'ailleurs ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin. Leur relation était tous sauf canonique. Elle était solide, faite de gestes concrets, sans cérémonie. Personne n'aurait parié sur leur couple quelques années auparavant, pourtant ils étaient encore ensemble…

« Stiles. » répondit simplement Derek, pressant le bouton vert. Il prononça le prénom comme il le faisait quand il le caressait du bout de sa langue entre les omoplates. Il attendait cet appel depuis un moment, en réalité. Il était sûr que son copain n'aurait pas tenu plus d'une demi-journée sans l'entendre… Et voilà ! Pas que la chose lui déplaisait, au fond.

«Tu sais que j'ai déjà rencontré mon compagnon de chambre? Il y a une demi-heure pendant que j'étais en train de ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire… Maintenant je suis en train de me promener dans les jardins, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de faire le tour du campus. Et je meurs de faim. Je suis au kiosque. Je crois que je devrais… »

« Arrête. Je suis resté à "j'ai déjà rencontré mon compagnon de chambre"… » avec un ton aseptisé Derek interrompit ce flot de paroles.

« Il a l'air sympa ! » Stiles acquiesça énergiquement, comme si l'autre pouvait le voir.

«Hm.»

« Oh-oh. » Le plus jeune commença à le taquiner. « Attends. Tu veux dire… es-tu jaloux ? »

« Non. » dit Derek, ne sachant pas s'il voulait jouer au jeu de Stiles ou non. Oui, il était jaloux. Pas qu'il ait une raison de l'être, mais tout en le voulant il n'arrivait vraiment pas à cacher sa possessivité.

« Ahhh. Admets-le. Tu es jaloux parce qu'un autre garçon dormira dans la même chambre que moi ! » continua-t-il son manège, comme sur une joyeuse rengaine. Il était passé le temps où il avait peur de l'Alpha, le temps où d'un seul regard glacial il se laissait apprivoiser…

« L'important c'est qu'il ne dorme pas dans le même lit que toi. » précisa Derek, tranquille. Il n'avait pas de doute : ça ne serait jamais arrivé, mais valait mieux le préciser.

«Evidement. Ce droit n'appartient qu'à mon lunatique préféré. »

Stiles passa sous silence le fait qu'il ne réussissait même jamais à imaginer la possibilité de faire avec d'autre ce qu'il faisait avec Derek. C'était insupportable. Il n'aurait permis à personne de le toucher aussi intimement. Seulement Derek. Derek et personne d'autre.

Derek avec lequel tout commençait.

Derek qui avait été le tournant de sa vie.

Derek le beau et grand méchant loup qui était tombé amoureux d'un gamin hyperactif tourmenté comme lui.

Derek qui une nuit l'avait serré fort et lui avait susurré "reste, reste pour toujours " avec une voix empreinte de mélancolie il lui avait clairement demandé de ne jamais le laisser ou il en serait _mort_. Stiles dans une telle situation avait ressenti le besoin de pleurer enveloppé dans ses bras, de lui répondre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pour aucune raison au monde. Cependant il resta comme en état de choc, muet, les lèvres serrées contre sa poitrine. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, parler, emmètre ne serait-ce qu'un son après ça, se révélait difficile. Il comprenait le poids de chaque parole et imaginait combien il avait couté à l'orgueil de l'Alpha de les faire sortir de sa bouche, pourtant aussi légères qu'une respiration. Plus tard il avait assimilé cet épisode comme une sorte de rêve et ils n'en avaient reparlé à aucune occasion, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il y repensait il se sentait envahir par une sensation de chaleur diffuse.

Derek avec qui se résoudre à passer une semaine simplement, sans bousculades, était impossible. Mais à Stiles toutes ses bousculades lui plaisaient, il pensait que pour un amour aussi fort ça en valait la peine d'accomplir chaque effort possible.

Derek à qui il se sentait marié en secret, étroitement lié dans une relation discrète, contraignante, orageuse et éternelle.

« Tu as sacrément raison. » affirma l'Alpha, adouci.

« Quoi qu'il en soit ici tout est génial et… » reprit le plus jeune, enthousiaste à l'idée de lui faire part de ses sensations d'étudiant en première année « Attends, mon tacos est prêt, je dois payer. »

L'Alpha n'avait rien eu le temps d'ajouter. Il resta en ligne et sourit en écoutant Stiles qui chantait les louanges _d'un taco avec beaucoup de fromage _et remerciait le vendeur. « Arrête de te gaver ! » s'exclama-t-il amusé, certain que l'autre ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Mais Stiles, tout en tenant le portable près de sa poitrine pour pouvoir donner plus facilement sa monnaie au vendeur, avait capté une partie de la boutade et il avait peur d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. « Hein? » demanda-t-il, remettant rapidement son téléphone à l'oreille.

Derek imagina avec une douloureuse précision sa bouille amusante qui se fronçait d'une expression interrogative. Profiter de sa voix mais ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux – ces yeux si doux tel une percée de lumière dans son brouillard- c'était une torture des sens. « Rien. Dois-je te laisser seul avec ton tacos, par hasard ? »

« Non, raconte-moi ta journée. »

« Elle a été comme chaque autre jour, à part qu'il… » "manquait toi " pensa-t-il « …n'y a pas toi qui vagues dans l'appartement comme fou en parlant de treize mille choses en même temps. » dit-il seulement. Le silence prolongé pendant que Stiles mangeait absorbé et puis le soudain "Merde, je me fou de la tomate de partout ! " le convainquirent qu'il n'était pas vraiment écouté.

« Excuse-moi tu disais ? » s'enquerra le plus jeune, avant de mordre de nouveau dans son tacos qui se maintenait par miracle dans sa main droite.

« Élimine-moi cette chose, une bonne fois pour toute. » Répliqua Derek, brusquement.

« Une minute ! » dit Stiles, peu impressionné. Il avait appris à traiter avec lui avec les années : le loup qui aboie ne mord pas. Il engloutit le paquet rempli d'un seul coup. « Ohai, ch'ai fihi. » bredouilla-t-il, la voix étouffée alors qu'il mâchait bruyamment avec les joues pleines de nourriture.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, cet inconscient allait bien s'étrangler, surtout après la proposition implicite qu'il allait lui faire. « En ce moment j'aimerais t'arracher ton t-shirt avec les dents, comme ça nous verrons si tu fais plus attention à moi ou à ton tacos. Ou peut-être que tu penses qu'un tacos pourrait réussir à te faire _hurler_ de plaisir ? »

« Qu… DEREK ! » l'autre commença à tousser comme il était évident que cela allait arriver. « Belle tentative de me tuer… » râla-t-il, frappant théâtralement sa poitrine de coups sonores. Deux filles pas très loin ne purent se retenir de glousser.

« Vraiment c'était une façon délicate de te faire comprendre ce que je voulais à cet instant précis. Tu n'as jamais pensé au sexe téléphonique ? »

« Délicate ? » cria Stiles, s'éloignant des dites filles étant donné le tournant que prenait cette conversation. « Du sexe téléphonique ? »murmura-t-il, stupéfait, énonçant les mots avec excitation. « Mais tu es sérieux ? Je ne t'imaginais par faire… _ce genre de chose_. »

« Je suis sérieux. Et tu as absolument raison, ce n'est pas mon genre de passe-temps… » dit Derek, chargeant ses paroles d'allusions intimes. Il était habitué à _le faire_, pas à _le dire_. « Mais je te veux, maintenant. » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix rauque. Cette folle idée lui était venue sans raison précise. Peut-être à cause d'un changement de tonalité dans la voix de Stiles qui lui avait rappelé les gémissements qu'il faisait dans une chambre, peut-être la soudaine réalisation qu'il ne le verrait pas pendant des jours et des jours, peut-être à cause du silence qu'il l'entourait et qui reflétait l'absence de l'autre… peut-être pour tout cela ou pour rien. Tant de raisons qui attisaient son désir, aucune en particulier. La mosaïque de sa santé mentale partait en morceaux.

« Mon dieu ! Ça semble si… fou ! » fut tout ce que Stiles réussit à débiter.

« Va dans un endroit tranquille. » ordonna Derek.

« Tout de suite ? Maintenant ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Ok ! »

« Cours, Stiles. Cours dans ta chambre. Je veux t'imaginer là-bas. Je veux t'entendre. »

Derek s'étendit complétement sur le matelas et sentit son bien-être se répandre dans ses os, son désir monter entre ses jambes. Il écarta à peine ses cuisses, la braguette de son jean ouverte, sa main prête.

« Stiles… tu es en train de courir ? »

« Je suis en train de courir. Je te le jure, je suis en train de courir. »

Il y eut un "click" d'une porte qui se fermait avec les mécanismes qui se déclenchaient bruyamment à l'intérieur. Stiles s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'éventuelle attention de son colocataire personne ne répondit, il était seul, bien. Avec des mouvements gauches car pressés, il courut dans la salle de bain. Il ferma à clef. Il s'arrêta en glissant contre le mur. Derek pouvait entendre son souffle court de son côté du combiné et puis un « je suis prêt ».

Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé que déjà ils se sentaient ensorcelés, fébriles, avec leurs propres sexes encore piégés dans leurs pantalons et leurs cœurs qui bondissaient comme des chevaux galopants au vent.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? » demanda Stiles, rougissant violement. Il craignait d'être trop maladroit, de ne pas être capable de franchir cette nouvelle frontière. Il aurait dû pourtant être plus sûr de lui il était Stiles Stilinski, ses capacités changeaient d'un horizon à l'autre.

« Ferme les yeux. »

« Ils sont fermés. Je dois… hm… genre… haleter ? »

La question de Stiles, bien que ridicule, ne suffit pas à casser l'ambiance saturée de désir. Ils étaient passés d'une conversation téléphonique tout à fait normale à une envie urgente de se satisfaire l'un l'autre.

« Tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte quand tu commenceras à le faire. Ne te force pas, laisse venir les choses d'elles-mêmes. » expliqua Derek, faisant dévier sa main vers son intimité.

« Très bien. » dit Stiles. Il s'assit le plus confortablement qu'il pouvait sur le carrelage et allongea ses jambes devant lui.

« Ouvre ton Jean. Touche-toi. Doucement. Imagine que ce sont mes lèvres qui le font, appuyant par-dessus ton boxer. » Derek commença en douceur. Retenant son souffle attendant les soupires de Stiles avant de continuer. « Je le fais glisser vers le bas seulement avec la bouche, tu sens la ligne tracée par mes dents ? »

« Je sens le contact subtile de tes _crocs_ le long de ma peau quand tu me veux et que tu m'embrasses et me mords et que tu es à moitié loup. Tu sais que j'aime ça. » un frisson glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune pendant qu'il susurrait et imaginait. Il comprit que s'annonçait une expérience désarmante. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire… des bêtises, hein ? »

Il se sentit subitement gonfler, sous le toucher de sa propre main guidée par la voix chaude de Derek. « Parle librement. Ta peau a bon gout, Stiles. » lui répondit l'Alpha « Et ton odeur. Elle est parfaite. C'est celle que réclame mon loup. »

« Continue de me dire ce que tu me fais, Derek. » gémit le plus jeune « Tu me rends fou. » admit-il, les joues brulantes, au bord de l'attente sensuelle et dangereuse.

« Ma main s'enroule autour de toi, doucement, puis plus violement. Je te gâte, je te tiens en entier dans ma main, Stiles. »

« Hmm. »

« Oui, fais-moi entendre. Laisse toi aller. Visualise ma main, je peux sentir ta chaleur, ta rigueur dans ma paume… »

« Hmmm. Ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête pas. »

« Je continue. Plus vite, Stiles ? »

« Plus vite, aussi vite que mon cœur dans ma poitrine. »

« Je l'embrasse, ton cœur. Et sur ton cœur ma langue est partout, partout où tu la veux sur ton corps élancé. Ton corps est mien. »

"Pas seulement le corps ", pensèrent-ils tous les deux, et un gouffre de sentiments rarement exprimés lacéra leur conscience avec la rapidité de la foudre.

« Oui, il est tien. Il est à toi. Je t'aime, Derek. » laissa échapper Stiles, dans la douceur d'un souffle. Il fit éclater un incendie dans l'esprit de l'Alpha et il se laissa envahir par les flammes…

« Je peux le sentir. Je peux le sentir de la façon dont bat ton cœur contre ta cage thoracique, sous ma langue, sous ma force. Je veux te baiser, Stiles. »

« Et dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Tu ne me le dis jamais. Dis le moi maintenant. »

« Tu le sais, tu le sais… » La phrase se rompit tragiquement dans la gorge de Derek « …que je t'aime. »

« Alors utilise-moi, joue, fais moi mal. Je n'attends que ça. » le supplia Stiles, abandonné à l'appel déviant de la luxure. Le grognement bas de Derek, vibrant au travers des cellules de réception, dissipa toute trace de morale restante, laissant seulement à tous les deux un dévastant vide à remplir avec avidité.

« Stiles. » l'Alpha prononça ce prénom comme s'il fut celui du dieu dans lequel il avait désappris à croire.

« Je m'accroche à tes épaules, je respire dans ton cou, Derek. Je veux te laisser entrer, te laisser tout faire. »

« Ta respiration… mouille ma peau. E-écarte les jambes. »

« Explique-moi pourquoi je ne suis pas là. Je veux te sentir. Je veux tout et je le veux vraiment, maintenant. Je veux me serrer fort contre toi et te crier que je t'aime pendant qui te me fais jouir et que je suis tien, complétement. »

« Merde, Stiles, merde. Essayons. Je suis si excité que… » déglutit-il, il inspira à fond caressant son front humide « … je n'arrive pas à parler. Et à la pensée de ne pas pouvoir toucher de mes mains ce que tu me promets, de ne pas pouvoir te faire ce que je veux et que je veux terriblement… J'en perds le contrôle. »

« Derek. Derek. Faisons-le. » gémit le plus jeune, cherchant à repousser cette désagréable sensation qui l'écrasait autant lui que l'autre.

« Je… t'… » haleta l'Alpha, broyant son portable entre ses doigts. Le plastique commençait à s'échapper à cause de l'humidité de ses doigts. Des images denses et violentes de cris et de sueur et de mouvements musculaires brusques entre les draps et de flots de sperme et d'étincelles chaudes qui explosaient de partout par la fenêtre ouverte et les étoiles, et le croissant blanc de lune et « prends-moi » et « tu es magnifique » et « viens, viens ! » et « à moi ! » et les odeurs qui se mélangeaient et s'élevaient piquant leurs peaux mouillées… Il était complétement abruti par les souvenirs et inerte face à l'incommodante réalité des faits. Le sexe téléphonique ? Une chose pour les imbéciles. Comment il lui était venu à l'esprit de pouvoir considérer cela comme suffisant ? COMMENT, quand ce qu'ils partageaient dans une chambre étaient des expériences tellement satisfaisantes qu'elles ne pouvaient être comparées à rien d'humain ou de divin ? Il grogna de frustration, jetant son poing sur le matelas. Il aurait voulu se mordre les jointures au sang, sauter dans sa Camaro et conduire kilomètres et kilomètres seulement pour rejoindre sa moitié à cet instant précis. « Nous sommes des idiots, Stiles. Ça ne sera jamais assez, ça ne sera jamais vraiment comme quand nous nous regardons dans les yeux en expulsant la douleur de notre foutue existence, quand tu me respires dessus et que ta chaleur et la mienne ne sont qu'une pendant toute la nuit ! Ça fait mal, Stiles ! Ça fait mal et tu es loin depuis seulement une j-»

« Je pensais que ça aurait été… Mon dieu. Derek, viens me voir, viens ce weekend. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu viendras ici, tu as compris ? » la voix de Stiles s'aiguisa, devenant quasiment stridente à cause du spasme d'insatisfaction qui lui nouait l'estomac. Et il ne réussissait vraiment pas à concevoir comment c'était possible d'être réduit à cet état. Tellement dépendants l'un de l'autre, tellement nécessiteux de contact que la barrière du téléphone portable ne faisait rien d'autre que les faire se sentir comme deux grotesques perdants en miséricorde à cause d'un compteur kilométrique…

« Hm, Stilinski ? Tout va bien? »

Stiles retint son souffle et son rythme cardiaque –un tambour assourdissant- envahit ses tympans avec la force d'une onde de choc. Attrapé. Attrapé en train de faire l'amour au téléphone par son nouveau camarade de chambre. Il leva le nez. Il s'arrangea d'un geste irrité et chercha à faire sonner sa voix le moins tristement possible. « J'ai un problème. » susurra-t-il dans le récepteur « Je te rappelle, Derek. »

« Stiles ! Attends. » s'exclama l'autre, dans une tentative désespérée comme s'il voulait retenir un rêve de ses doigts et qu'il était contraint de le voir s'échapper inévitablement…

« Je dois y aller. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Je le jure, dans mais tête c'était censé être un PWP et ça c'est fini… ba par cet amas de non-sens farci de angst et divers sentiment par ci par là._

_Et comme d'habitude, je suis terrorisé d'avoir fait Derek et Stiles OOC. Faites le moi savoir, avant que je ne décide de me lancé dans les courses hippiques :'( _

_Un bisou pour ceux qui ont eu la patience d'arriver jusqu'ici…_

_Phoenixstein_

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Alors verdict ? _

_Encore une fois, je pense que Phoenixstein, malgré ce qu'elle en pense, est arrivé à être assez proche des personnages. J'ai trouvé cette scène très excitante et très drôle aussi. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'il ne reste pas trop de faute d'orthographe. _

_A bientôt pour d'autres aventures. (Probablement une nouvelle traduction de Phoenixstein si elle me le permet.)_

(1) Petit chaperon rouge


End file.
